


SinBin Request: Beauty

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: HC that the Armorer likes to ‘observe’ her partners this way by just squishing their chin in her hand
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Armorer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	SinBin Request: Beauty




End file.
